Vivid Strike: Consequences
by shanejayell
Summary: After the flashback in episode 4, there are consequences
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: This chapter has spoilers for Vivid Strike episode 4. If you have not seen that episode yet, hit the back button!

 **Vivid Strike: Consequences**

Principal Hazuki Testarossa (distant relation) felt a headache coming on.

Rinne Berlinetta's file was open on her desk, as were the files of the three girls she had savagely assaulted. An assault, it should be noted, that happened in front of many students and on security cameras. It should have been an open and shut case.

It wasn't.

Within hours several teachers had passed on 'anonymous' reports reports on the bullying Rinne had been suffering, provided by various students. The three clearly had done this before, and they had few friends willing to support them.

Consulting with the teachers Hazuki found some evidence to support the accusations. Then working with the security company that monitored the school, they went over the security footage. The three bullies had mostly kept their activities in the few places there were no cameras, but they caught bits of incriminating activities, including their entering and leaving the bathroom where Rinne had been found unconscious earlier.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Jessica Trevita was visibly angry, not unexpected considering her daughter had been the one getting glasses smashed on her face. Artur Lykan's daughter had her arm broken, arguably the least of the injuries. And Cameron Exelero had had his daughter slammed into a shoe rack and stomped on for good measure. None of them were happy as they sat in the office in front of the Principal's desk.

"What do you MEAN Berlinetta will only be suspended?" Artur demanded.

Jessica added, "Did you see what she did to my daughter?!"

"That maniac should be expelled!" Cameron added.

"And charged!" Jessica added.

"I don't think calling in the authorities would be a good idea," Hazuki said as she passed over the summaries of their investigation so far to the parents, "as it would cause everything related to the case to be made public."

There was a moment of dead silence as their read.

"My daughter would never do this," Cameron said flatly as he tossed the papers back to her on the desk.

Hazuki shrugged tiredly. "If we bring in the police, they can access security footage for places we can't. Like the bathrooms and changing areas. Are you SURE you want to gamble on their innocence?" she asked.

There was another beat of silence as everyone considered that.

"I'm not leaving my daughter in this school. Not if that girl is staying," Jessica said flatly.

Hazuki nodded, "I can certainly understand that. If you wish, I will expedite a transfer, and we will leave these events off their student transcripts."

Artur nodded thoughtfully, "In exchange for us not raising a fuss about the other girl."

Hazuki shrugged, not confirming that or denying it.

Cameron sighed, visibly deflating. "Do you really think they bullied this girl for weeks after she decided not to join the Strike Arts club?" he asked.

"Children's pride can be easily hurt," Hazuki didn't answer directly.

The meeting ended soon afterwards, thankfully. All three were taking their daughters out of the school, and had also agreed to keep quiet. They probably knew that whatever came out of a full investigation would be as damaging to them as to Miss Berlinetta.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

"I am deeply deeply sorry over what happened," Hazuki said to the next two parents.

Both Dan and Lorrie Berlinetta looked to be in mild shock, which she couldn't really blame them for. It was certainly stunning to find out your daughter had been bullied, then in retaliation had beaten the crap out of her tormentors.

"Thank you," Dan said quietly.

Lorrie leaned forward, "The other children, are they...?"

"They'll recover," Hazuki reassured her, "the wounds were mostly superficial."

Dan sat back with a sigh. "Should we be prepared for trouble?" he asked.

"The other parents have agreed not to pursue this," Hazuki reassured them, "and we'll do our best to keep it from going public." At Dan's skeptical look she conceded, "Yes, it will get out in some form. But we'll try to minimize the damage."

Hazuki continued, "The truth is, we failed you and your daughter. We didn't even realize she was being bullied until afterwards." She took a breath, "We will do everything we can to make sure this doesn't happen again, and I hope you will give us another chance."

Lorrie nodded, "We've decided to let Rinne make that decision, but so far she's said she wants to stay."

Hazuki puffed out a sigh, "Thank you, again."

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

The silver haired girl entered the office exactly on time. Her expression was calm but serious, as if heavy thoughts were weighing her down. She walked to the chair and sat down, all without changing expression at all.

"Good morning, Rinne. How are you?" Hazuki started off.

"I'm fine," Rinne replied coolly.

Deciding that easing into things probably wasn't going to work, Hazuki continued, "You know why I asked you here today?"

"Due to the fight in the entrance way," Rinne answered calmly.

"Normally, you would be expelled for your actions, but in investigating we also found out about the bullying," Hazuki admitted. "After discussing it with the parents, we will be suspending you for a week, as well as asking you to see the school councillor."

"Yes ma'am." Rinne nodded. "May I go?"

"In a moment," Hazuki said, looking at her with a compassionate gaze. "I do want you to know I am truly sorry about what happened. The way you were bullied was unforgivable, and the entire staff feels somewhat responsible."

Rinne nodded slightly.

Leaning forward Hazuki continued, "PLEASE, tell us if something like this starts up again. We can't help you if you don't tell us."

Again Rinne asked flatly, "May I go?"

Hazuki nodded regretfully. "See you in a week," she said.

Rinne left quietly, and Hazuki was struck by how different she was from the sweet, kind girl she had been when she first came here. As Hazuki cleared her desk, she mournfully wondered if they'd ever see that girl again...

End?

Notes: Was thinking about the apparent lack of repercussions from Rinne's beating those kids up, so I wrote this. Not canon, obviously. Annoyingly the girls don't get named, so I made up a set of last names based on expensive cars. Heh. Will edit if more info comes up.

Hazuki Testarossa is also a original character. Again, may edit the name...


	2. Omake!

Vivid Strike: Consequences

The Omake!

"Well, the author got it completely wrong," Fuka noted, the brown haired woman munching popcorn as they watched episode five.

"Yup. The beating hit the news and everything," Vivio agreed.

"And the tabloids," Nove nodded.

"Anyway," Fuka said briskly, "the Author plans to revise the chapter with any added names etc etc, but will otherwise be leaving it."

"Because he's too lazy to completely rewrite it," Nove nodded.

"Pretty much!" Vivio agreed cheerily.

"Oy," Fuka shook her head.

"The scene where the gang grabbed Rinne...," Nove shook her head. "I may not like Jill, but that was one hell of a rescue."

"And yet another case of dumb villains," Vivio noted. Everyone looked at her and she shrugged, "Jill literally smashed the entire front of the building in. You'd think the bad guys would have just RUN at that point..."

"True," Fuka agreed.

"Hey," Vivio added thoughtfully a few seconds later, "if we're just hearing a report, how is it we're seeing all this stuff we couldn't know about?"

"The magic of anime," Nove nodded having experienced this kind of thing before, "try not to think about it too much."

"Okay!" both Vivio and Fuka chorused.

Notes: Yeah, episode 5 didn't do what I expected. Tho they did keep everything out of the courts, but otherwise it wasn't kept quiet and Rinne got into various kinds of shit. Also, she was the one to change schools, not the bullies.

Oh well...


End file.
